


11/20

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Dialogue, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Past Character Death, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Immediately she knows she's not going to get the answers she's looking for. That doesn't stop her though. She sits down across from the leader of the Phantom Thieves and they talk.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	11/20

Akira is looking high as a kite when Sae enters the room. Empty syringes lay scattered in the floor and he is absolutely covered in bruises, god knows the extent of what they did to this kid. Immediately she knows she's not going to get the answers she's looking for. That doesn't stop her though. She sits down across from the leader of the Phantom Thieves and they talk. Through the pain and the drug induced haze he tells her how he met a talking cat in a magical castle that helped him summon a demon. He tells her how that demon helped him and his friends change the heart of Suguru Kamoshida. Sae knows a lie when she hears one. She knows from countless cross examinations and misdirections that Akira is telling the truth, or; more accurately, what he thinks is the truth. So she stays.

Akira tells her the story of Madarame. How he was a shameless scam artist who took advantage of his pupils. She listens when he says that his heart took the form of a museum that was flooded with gold and vanity. How the Phantom Thieves allowed for one of Madarame's pupils to fight back and take back his life. She notices how he evades naming names, even when drugged he still protects the friends who sold him out. She finds herself strangely interested in his story. There's a sense of sympathy she feels for him and his small team.

She listens to Akira's story about the tired student council president. How she broke under the pressure put on her by adults only to come out stronger. The strategist of the Phantom Thieves who fought to find her own path in life. Sae pushes down the guilt she feels as she listens to the downfall of Kaneshiro. He's telling the truth, even if she didn't have the experience to see through lies, she has the facts of the case.

Sometimes he veers off into smaller details. Smaller targets, ones that had never been mentioned in the case files. A school yard bully made to see the error of his ways, a violent man made to feel remorse at his actions, Sae doesn't understand what the purpose of it is. At first she thinks it's to add credibility to his story but she has no way to verify if these smaller changes of heart actually took place. She considers that it's to make him and his group seem more sympathetic but whether she agrees with him or not is ultimately meaningless.

When Akira tells Sae of the girl trapped in her own heart, she can't help but feel ashamed of what she put those people through. Allegations of abuse for research that never turned up what she needed. Akira tells her the courage of the poor girl. How she saw through the lies to change her own heart. It resonates with Sae in a strange way but she pushes past it.

When Sae asks about Okumura, she can see the regret on Akira's face plain as day. A request from a friend in need had led them to his palace. It had gone so well until it didn't. She gets far more wrapped up in the tragedy of the situation than she likes. Losing a father, it's something that hits close to home.

As he tells his story, something stands out. He has such strong bonds with his friends. The way he describes it, they have bonds stronger than steel. Yet, he was undeniably sold out. It brings her to her own calling card.

A casino full of rigged games. They were joined by a detective, an outsider. He aided in stealing her heart, or, tried to. She knows they failed. Her heart remains the same as ever. And so, for her own benefit, Sae asks for the names of his accomplices. She wants to help him, she wants to cut a deal but he refuses. 

There's still one thing bothering her before their time is up. The traitor. What does he know? He draws her attention to the phone that sits on the table. They were betrayed by an outsider. It all clicks into place.

Sae leaves the room feeling more confused than when she entered. She's conflicted. This boy who caused such a stir over the past few months, he needs her help. She doesn't know what to do until she's face to face with Akechi. A pleasant smile that's just a bit too plastic. A remark that's just a bit too pointed. His reason for being there is just an excuse. She shows him the phone, unsure why it would help before she goes on her way. It's all she can do.


End file.
